


Chaotic Rythme

by frostedquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Brason, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Marrish, Music, Relationship Advice, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedquill/pseuds/frostedquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason wants to impress Brett but is unaware that Brett already has feelings for him. While trying to balance school, love, and extracurriculars, he is somehow roped up in taking self-defense classes with Lydia and Parrish. Luckily, Mason's not so down-to-earth Dad is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parental guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Third and hopefully last Brason fic.

Mason waited patiently as the man on the other side of the screen finished talking to a person standing behind his computer. Nate Hewitt also known as Hewey also known as Mason’s dad was a handsome man barely in his forties. Now there was an impatient edge to his smile, it made Mason Happy. If there was one thing sacred to Nate it was the time he spent with his son (particularly when he was away). 

“Sorry about that.” he apologized. “What’s troubling you?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on kid. Is it school? Friends? Someone you like? Someone you like.”

Mason rolls his eyes, though he has to fight off a smile.“Yeah, but it’s not going to happen.” Mason warned.

“Why not?”

“He’s out of my league.” he admitted quietly. He didn’t talk to his dad about his lovelife, even though the man was supportive.

“With that attitude he is. Chin up kid. Tell me about him.”

“He’s handsome, athletic and competitive, taciturn at first but interesting once you get to know him, he can be shy sometimes,  though he can come off as arrogant.” Mason says smiling shyly.

“What sport does he play?”

“Lacrosse, and no he’s not a conservative.”

“Is it Liam?!”

“No dad! He’s my best friend.”

“Adam?” Mason  gave him a deadpan look. “Not Adam. Who is it then?” Mason rapidly typed the name in the text box.  _Brett Talbot._

“Is it because he isn’t gay?” his dad asked sympathically.

“No, He’s...” Mason made a twisty motion with his hand.

“Look I used to think that your mom was out of my league when I first saw her (actually she still is). She had a slew of admirers, but I was the only one to ask her out. How many others do you think are standing by?”

“He already knows.”

“What did he say?”

“He overheard me telling someone.”   _Doesn’t help that he can hear the acceleration of my heart or the scents coming off me._

“What did you say? Oh! That embarrassing?! At least he knows. Show him that you’re serious, woo him.”

“Woo?”

“Yes. Be different, stand out of the crowd. You don’t have to ask him out immediately but make sure he knows you find him interesting. No talk of business.  You’re a great catch Mason, make him see it. Does this boy know that you play the sax and piano almost as well as your old man? I have to go, show starts in fifteen.”

____

Mason doesn’t see how he’s supposed to stand out to someone like Brett.  _Stand out._  It’s easy for his father to say, the man is 6 ft3, handsome as a dream and hailed as a modern day Nat King Cole. The only thing Mason has in common with his Dad are his wide, expressive eyes, and his smile. Though while Nate Hewitt looks soulful and passionate, Mason finds that he looks like an overeager puppy. Maybe he should brood more? It worked for Bruce Wayne. 

Mason sighed and closed his laptop to avoid looking at his reflection. His mood picked up a bit when he saw Liam... followed by the entire McCall pack and Brett. His talk with Liam could wait. They push another table against his. He can’t help but notice Brett chose to sit opposite to him.

“How was the meeting?”Mason asks he can feel his heart rate accelerating  _calm down_.

“Well we aren’t getting any closer.” Stiles says irritably. “The book hasn’t helped much either.” He looks tired and sad.

Mason nods somberly. “Have you read the book?” he asks Brett. 

“Not yet.” Brett replies. He looks good, in a simple t-shirt and jeans. It’s just not bloody fair.

“We don’t think it’s such a good idea, considering what happened to us.” Scott adds.

“Anyway let’s talk about food.” Kira  says waiving over a waitress. Mason knows that she hasn’t finished her copy but doesn’t say anything.

“Any recommendations Mason?” Brett asks not bothering to look at the menu.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Something warm.”

Brett can’t put his finger on it but there is something odd about Mason. He is unusually subdued, though when they arrived he smelled of excitement, happiness. He doesn’t miss the apologetic look Liam gives Mason. Were they supposed to meet up for a date? He can feel jealousy rearing up its ugly head when he remembers Liam’s display for Hayden. A peacock couldn’t have been more obvious.

The conversation is light for once, they’ve exhausted the subject of the Dread doctors and are too hungry to care. The café is great, the food is delicious and the decor intimate but not too romantic a nice place to go on a date or hang out with friends. 

“How did you find this place?” Stiles asked taking a bite of his burger.

“Parents.” Brett is pretty sure that it’s the first time he’s heard Mason give a one word answer or talk about his parents.

Scott, Stiles and Liam embark in a conversation about lacrosse. Normally he would be content to listen to them (especially since they’re giving away key strategies) but his mind keeps drifting back to Mason. He can’t help but worry about him, but this is not the time to ask.

“Do you play any sports?” he asks instead.

“I play tennis and I swim.” Mason replied succinctly.

Brett briefly let’s his eyes rove Mason’s form. Mason’s lean built is deceptive, belying the  strength of his body. He pushes away the idea of running his hands over Mason’s slim frame. “Competitively?” he forces himself to ask.

“No. Well I used to play competitively in tennis.” Mason explained.

“Why did you quit?” he heard Mason’s heart skip a beat and silently chastised himself. He did not want to make him uncomfortable. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry...”  _Great now he’s going to know I was listening to his heartbeat._

 _“_ Don’t worry, nothing sordid. It was interfering with music... and school.” Mason explained with a small smile. So Mason liked music.

Before Brett could ask what instrument he played, a waiter placed a cup of hot chocolate and an envelop in front of Mason who looks confused. “From the brunette by the counter.” 

They collectively glance at the person in question. He’s tall with dark hair and eyes about their age. He waves at Mason and leaves, and Brett can’t help but notice the guitar case strapped to his back. He turns back to Mason and finds him smiling at whatever is written in the note. The sparkle is back in his eye and Brett wishes he was the one to make him smile.

“Cute.” Lydia teases.

“He has a nice voice too.” Malia adds bluntly.

“Not my type.” Mason replies.

“You prefer blonds right?” Kira asks teasingly.

“I prefer gay.” Mason replies.

He can’t focus on training that night and Lorie beats him in under ten minutes. Satomi has always had a philosophy of non-agression but with the recent attacks and decimation of her pack she has decided that they should also be capable of defending themselves properly. 

He leaves before his sister can interrogate him and retreats to his room. Which is a bad idea because alone with his thoughts he can’t get Mason out of his head. He replays the scene in his head a hundred times. What if Mason doesn’t like guys who are bi? He tries not to think about it but he turns the question around in head.  _I prefer gay._  Was that a message for Brett to leave him alone? He knew that Mason found him attractive, but that didn’t mean that he liked him. That night his sleep was troubled and he dreamt of Mason running off with the guy with the guitar. 


	2. Start of something sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, sent kudoes and bookmarked this story. You've made my week!I'm glad that everyone liked Nate Hewitt.

 The next morning Brett wakes up feeling grumpy. The night hadn’t eased his worries as he hoped it would. His problems were still there and he felt... lonely. He drags his body out of bed, and throws on gym clothes. Brett glances at his phone, it’s suppose to be cool today... and there are no messages from Mason. 

Irritated at himself he throws the phone on his bed. Even though they occasionally text each other Mason has no reason to contact him. There is thankfully, nothing new on the supernatural  and they saw each other the day before. However he’d hope that Mason had some questions to ask him.  _It’s 7:30_  With a last glance at his phone he goes off for a  short jog.

Brett loves jogging in his territory, he doesn’t have to be mindful of other people or careful about his appearance. As his feet pound against the worn path, he let’s his mind drift. He’d been surprised when Liam had called him the previous day, Mason was the one he normally corresponded with and kept him up to date. The conversation filled him with a sense of hopelessness.  He’s always thought of himself as brave and strong, until his pack got decimated, until Lori became a target and they’d been too weak to defend themselves. 

He is keenly aware of the absence of his packmates. He even misses those that he didn’t like. He tried not think of how badly it’s affected Satomi. He could feel his heartbeat accelerate and his fangs developing, so he increases his pace. He goes further than planned, almost leaving the territory. When he finally makes it back it's well past breakfast and he’s starving.

He can smell the tension in the air and cautiously makes his way inside the dining room. He finds what’s left  of his pack gathered around the dining room table.

“How kind of you to join us Brett.” Satomi says and Brett feels his stomach drop. She’s using the voice and drinking her chamomile infusion. Shit.

“Is there something going on?” he asks. He belatedly remembers that it’s their bimonthly sunday brunch.

“Could you tell us where you were for the last three hours?”

“I went for a run.”

“Without your phone.” She waves his phone and he fights the urge to wince. Satomi had decreed that all pack members have their phone on them at all times. She’d even had Brett and Lori teach her how to use the  _find a friend_  app on her iphone.

“Yes. I forgot it.” he admits apologetically. He realizes that Satomi must have felt his turmoil and probably thought that something had happened to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do it again Brett.”  she warns her voice is stern but he can see her retract her claws.  

Just then Bill’s and Brett’s stomachs growl simultaneously, dissipating the tense atmosphere. Thankfully by the time Brett finishes taking a shower and getting dressed the food is ready. They have a moment of silence for those who are no longer with them before digging in. Not even death can curtail a were’s appetite.

“So Brett who’s this new person that you like?” Marisol asks. 

“It’s a boy.” Lori informs them sweetly. He knows it’s revenge for the worry he’s caused her. 

“Does he go to your school?”

“No.” Brett replies.

“Is he in school?” 

“Yes.”

“Is he cute?” Marisol asked addressing Lori instead.

“I haven’t seen him.” Lori adds with a pout.

“Where did you meet him?”

“Beacon hills.” he replies hesitantly.

“He’s part of the McCall pack?” Satomi asked sharply.

“Not exactly. He’s a friend of one of the pack’s member. He’s human.” he elaborates.

“Does he have a name?” Marisol continues, unrepentant.

“Yes.”

“Brett!” Marisol growls.

“His name is Mason.” Brett finally elaborates.

“Mason Hewitt? The cute black kid with short hair and piercings.” Eric exclaims. Brett is startled.

“You know him?!” he asks before he can stop himself. Eric is a tall dark skinned man in his early twenties that he was sure was straight. He had no idea how they might know each other.

“I do.” Eric replies. “I also know that he’s best friends with Liam Dunbar.” The entire table erupted with laughter and Brett couln’t help but blush.

“This has just gotten way more interesting.” Marisol exclaimed. “He knows about us, so that’s good.”

“How?”  Eva asks addressing Eric.

“I forgot something at work yesterday and I saw him having lunch with the McCall pack and Mason. He was even being polite.” Brett had caught Eric’s scent at the restaurant but had no idea he worked there.

“I normally work at night.” Eric elaborated.

“I like this Mason already. Did you have a date already?” Marisol is grinning.

“No. How do you know him?” Brett asks Eric tensely.

“I don’t see how it would matter. After all you don’t like discussing your personal life.” Eva says.

“Eva’s right. It would fall into the category of  _gossip_  and of  _you_. Such conversations are strictly forbidden.” Bill points out.

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” Brett says with an arrogant sniff.

“So you don’t want to know?” Eva asks.

“I don’t think that Mason dates guys who are bi.” It comes out more self-conscious than he means to and he blushes.

“I don’t get it. You like guys, why wouldn’t he like you back?” Lucy asks. Lucy might be studying the language of love but she was terrible in the romance department.

“Some people, aren’t comfortable with others who like both. They think of them as oscillating.” Bill explains to his girlfriend. 

“Oh. Bummer!” Lucy looks so desolate he almost laughs when he sees Bill patting her hand in comfort. It doesn’t stop Eva.

“How do you know? Did you ask him out?” James asks and it’s the first time Brett heard him speak since the deadpool.

“Did you even tell him you were Bi?” Lori asks. Brett opens his mouth and closes it. “There you go loser.”

“He hinted at it.” Somehow Brett finds himself recounting the previous day’s event. To which Eva, says  _you’re an iditot._

 _“_ I’m pretty sure that the boy with the guitar is Adam.” Eric says wisely.

“Well?” Marisol asks impatiently.

“Well what?” Eric asks smirking,

“Eric!!!!” Brett whines desperately, you can even hear the wolf within him. They all laugh. Even Satomi so he isn’t too embarrassed.

“Fine. I don’t know much.” he warns. “Do you remember when I went for my second interview?” Brett nodded solemnly. Eric had been fired from his first job after the deadpool and had desperately needed the position. When he’d received the call he’d almost fainted.

“He works there?” Lori asks.

“His parents are good friends with Chef Q, so he helps out when we’re short-staffed. He showed me the ropes, he was very nice too. He comes by often sometimes with Dunbar or Adam, sometimes alone. But I know Mason is single. Cc has been trying to play matchmaker, so you better get on it.”

Brett takes the teasing good-naturedly. It’s nice to feel like a pack again, even James is smiling and offering advice.

“Lori help me fetch the fruit.” Satomi orders softly. “Brett, here’s your phone. That boy you like, he messaged you.” she adds slyly.

_Are you awake? **7:45 AM.**_

*-*-*-*-*

Mason was surprised when he felt a hand over his. He turned to find his piano teacher smiling at him  wryly.

“Mason, I’ve never heard you butcher Beethoven so thoroughly.” she said patting his hand gently.

Mason felt heat rise to his cheeks. His thoughts had been focused entirely on the phone burning a hole in his back pocket. He hadn’t even realized that he was supposed to be playing Beethoven. 

“A shame we aren’t the ones who are deaf.” He turned to find his mother who was sitting in a chair legs dangling off the armchair a book in hand.

“Mom, you’re 35% deaf.” Mason pointed out. 

“In my right ear. I think you just did away with another 20%.” she joked and he rolled his eyes. 

“Perhaps we should stop for today.” Magda proposed delicately. Mason glanced at the clock he hadn’t even played a half-hour. “I imagine it’s been a trying week at school. Put away the music sheets.”

“Thanks.” Mason sighs.

“Will you have breakfast with us Magda?” Mason’s mother offers. 

“Thank you Jackie, but not today. I’m going to visit my husband.” 

"Well thank you for coming. Can you join us for diner tuesday?”

He pulls out his phone and places it on the piano.He isn’t sure what to say to Brett. He’d tried to appear intriguing, but according to Adam and Liam he’d seem as though he was in mourning. 

He lightly ran his fingers over the keys. He isn’t sure when Brett had gone from eye-candy status to something more serious.  _Since Sinema,_ he reflects and his fingers pause. He doesn’t want to think of that night, of that moment after the fight when Brett’s eyes flash gold but he looks tired and vulnerable. 

He desires Brett, it’s undeniable, but he also want to make Brett smile, and laugh. Mason can feel his heart in his mouth and the notes he produces are heavy with longing and tinted with the hope of something new. 

Since they were alone for breakfast Mason and his mother decided to forgo cooking (Mason begged). Instead they found themselves wrapped in blankets with large bags of caramel popcorn, while they watched old movies. He is so engrossed by Montgomery Clift that he almost doesn’t notice his phone beep.

 **Yeah.** 10:41 AM

He hesitates. Every response he thinks of sounds bland though Brett’s response is not encouraging.

 **I went for a jog and forgot my phone.**  10:44 AM

 **15 mn before you messaged me.** 10:46 AM

 **:(**   10:49 AM

“You should call him.” His mother says after pausing the movie.

“Who?” Mason asked.

“The boy you like.”She replies a small smile playing on her lips. There is no use denying, not that he’d want to.  “Calling adds a more... personal touch.”

“I don’t even know what to say in text let alone over the phone.”

“The truth.”

“What? I like you and I can’t stop thinking about you?” he asked sarcastically.

“Mason we just watched a priest reconnect with his first love, while he undergoes trial for murder. Step it up darling.”

*-*

Brett is staring at his phone as though it had slapped him. That text had been sent four hours ago. Barely fifteen minutes after he’d left for his jog.  _Damn it_.

“You must really like this guy.” Lorie pipes up.  She’s staring at him with a pensive expression that reminds him of their father.

“I... suppose. We’re on friendly terms.” he says.

“You know Brett, staring at your phone won’t make him text you sooner.” Marisol says.

“Thank you for your sage advice, Marisol.” he says looking up from his phone. Just then his phone rings.

It’s Mason. He doesn’t even notice Marisol’s smug grin.

“Hello?” He greets as he moves away from the dining room. 

 **“Hey Brett. How was your jog?”**  Mason doesn’t sound as excited as he normally does but better than yesterday.

“Great, thanks. Did something happen? Is there a supernatural emergency we need to be aware of?”

**“ Brett, this is Beacon county. However nothing that I know of has happened since yesterday.” Mason sounds amused and it makes Brett smile.**

“Listen, are you all right?”

**“Um yeah. Why?”**

“You looked a little out of it yesterday?” he asks hesitantly. “Mason?”

**“Yeah. I was just feeling a little under the weather. Thanks for asking. What did you think of the food?”**

“It was great. I’m not sure what you ordered but it was great.”

**“I’ll have to tell chef Q. He love compliments, helps boost his already inflated ego.”**

“I hear he’s difficult. I’m pretty sure Eric almost fainted when he got the job.”

**“Eric is a werewolf?!”**

“Is that a problem?” He doesn’t mean to sound harsh, buut he can’t help but feel protective of Eric. 

 **“No. It’s just, he’s so calm and collected, intimidating but calm.”**  Mason sounds genuinely amazed and Brett laughs when he remembers that Mason is friends with Liam.  **“But chef Q likes him a lot. Tell Eric if he needs me to cover a shift for him during the full moon to let me know.”**

Brett found himself smiling softly, moved by Mason’s offer. Mason barely knew Eric but was ready to help him.

**“Brett...”**

“I’m bi.” He blurts out. The horror doesn’t take much time to settle in.

 **“Ok.”** Mason sounds rather uncertain.

“I just meant that, I understand that some people aren’t... understanding. So if anyone is causing you trouble. Let me know.”

 **“Thanks for the offer. But after dealing with Berserkers, bullies are much less challenging.”**  He can hear Mason’s mother calling him in the background. 

“Berserkers?!”

**“Yeah, last semester. I have to go, but why don’t I tell you the story over coffee? Say Friday?”**

*-*-*

The next day, Mason is still amazed by his smoothness. He doesn’t even protest when Lydia corners him before lunch. Still he couldn’t help but notice that she looked a little sad and frazzled.

“Mason, I’ve been thinking and I think you should join me for Jiu-Jitsu lessons.” she informs him.

“Jiu-Jitsu?”

“You’ve become heavily involved with us and it’s just going to keep getting more dangerous from now on. If you’re going to fight with us, you need to learn to fight.”

“What else is there?” Mason asks seriously.

“I don’t know what vision the doctors showed him, but Jordan’s cancelled all of our classes this week and can’t even look me in the eye. So I figured a third party might help.”

“Intense.” Mason said rather shocked. “On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“My mom is organizing a fundraiser for the hospital. It’s a three day event including a dance? Gala? I’m on the committee and I need help.”

“You procrastinated on it didn’t you?”

“Jiu-Jitsu.”

“Fine. We have a deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this story is going to have four chapters. Next Chapter was supposed to be the gala but Lydia decided Jiu-Jitsu was a necessity.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter Mason becomes a little more proactive, and Lydia convinces him to take self-defence with her and jordan.


End file.
